


No More

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dadcliffe, F/M, Hiatus fic, Theory Fic, Tumblr Fic, protective radcliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Based off a Tumblr Prompt:  Dadcliffe is done with Shield not protecting Fitzsimmons and takes matters into his own hands.   Well...to the Anon that requested it...enjoy this.  Fueled by speculation for 4x07...Radcliffe takes matters into his own hands when it comes to keeping Fitzsimmons safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapehyasynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/gifts).



The chaos of the last few days had given way to an eerie silence descending over the Zephyr as the various parties retreated to their own quiet corners for the journey back to the Playground. 

Radcliffe had sunk wearily into a chair in the the med bay to allow himself a moment to breath, a breath he hadn’t taken in what seemed like ages now. Not after Shield had shown up on his doorstep holding a demonic book and word that Fitz had by all accounts vanished into thin air. Jemma had followed a few hours later with red rimmed eyes and fire he’d never seen before. The poor girl putting everything she had into finding her beloved Fitz.

Radcliffe had been right there with her, pushing aside the whispers of the book in order to figure out what had been done. To get the closest thing he’d ever had to a son back. He made no efforts to hide this was for Fitz, Coulson and young Mr. Reyes had of course been a priority to rescue, but he would have never pushed himself to the extent he did for just them. 

The hours of effort had paid off. All three safely back home and recovering. Reyes was back in the containment pod with Daisy and his brother at his side. No one sure how his powers would react. The young Inhuman merely thanking him before splitting her time between Robbie and Coulson. 

Coulson lay sedated and receiving a concoction of various fluids and nutrients via IV, the ever stoic Agent May at his side. She sat in a chair at his bedside glaring at anyone who strayed too close. Though she had welcomed AIDA with a soft smile, his assistant currently doing a work up of his vitals to ensure there were no ill effects of the Quantum state. Radcliffe had caught her holding his hand and tenderly running her other across his forehead when she thought they’d been alone. 

Across the bay Fitz lay in the same state, Jemma at his side though making no effort to hide her affection. She had crawled into his bed, head nestled in the crook of his neck, one hand holding his, and the other clutching to his shirt like a lifeline. She was sleeping now too. Radcliffe had AIDA slip a little sedative into her tea after lunch. She needed to rest and wasn’t going to do it on her own. 

The sound of approaching footsteps broke him from his revelry and even before the owners had entered the room he knew it was the new Director and his minions. Both May and AIDA had heard them coming as well and were alert. Agent May shifting to place herself in front of Coulson, her hand resting on her ICER. While AIDA moved across the room, placing herself at the foot of Fitz’s bed. A little something Radcliffe had added to her programming in her last upgrade.

Seconds later Mace appeared. Radcliffe noted he looked as worn as the rest of them. His first trial by fire far from over as Eli Morrow was still on the loose. “How much longer will they be sleeping?” he asked and Radcliffe felt himself bristle that he hadn’t inquired as to their condition yet. “And why is Agent Simmons sleeping, I though she was overseeing their recovery.”

One of the minions made move to go wake her, a single terrifying look from Agent May stopping him in his tracks even before AIDA could intercept him. 

“That was my doing Director,” Radcliffe said as politely as he could muster. He’d heard Fitz’s voice mails, multiple times. Jemma had endured the pain of his sorrow and worry for her to try to extract clues as to what Morrow had been up too. He had heard how the Director had refused to act in a timely manner. If he had, the team would have arrived in time and stopped the experiment well before it had been activated. Spared the fallen agents...spared Fitz....spared Jemma the pain of the last few hours. 

“She hasn’t rested since you whisked her away to God knows where “its classified” is. Since she got word Fitz and the others were missing. She was going to make herself ill and I gave her something to help her rest,” Radcliffe added. He swore he saw May’s lips twitch in the slightest of smiles.

To his credit Mace looked a bit sorry, though the flash was gone as fast as it came. “I’m afraid I need her awake. In fact I need all of them awake. we need to figure out what to do next and I need Agent Fitz working on a way to stop whatever...”

Radcliffe didn’t hear much after that. The blood pounding in his ears at how Shield treated it agents. They hadn’t been back for more than a handful of hours and there was already talk of sending them into danger again. 

No

No more.

“No,” Radcliffe said firmly as he cut Mace off. 

The Director turned with a dangerous glint in his eye. “What do you mean, no?” he asked dangerously.

Radcliffe had vowed after Hive he wouldn’t cower at the expense of others ever again. And certainly not when Fitz or Jemma’s safely and health was in question. 

“No,” the Doctor repeated this time catching the smile from May as she rose in solidarity. “I will not wake them, any of them, until we have reached the Playground. I am still waiting the results of their blood work and Agent Simmons can’t clear them for duty until then. Meaning until that time there is nothing she can do either.”

Mace glowered, “Need I remind you Doctor that you are currently here as a consultant and nothing more. Or that we all know you should be rotting in a prison cell for what you have done. One word from me about abnormal experimentation again and your parole is revoked.”

Mack chose that moment to arrive, his phone in his hand and Radcliffe could just make out text from May on the screen. She had called for help and it was only a matter of time before Daisy appeared as well. 

“Aye,” Radcliffe agreed. “Just bear in mind I know you failed to act on solid information about a threat from Agent Fitz. I know you dismissed him as well as Agent Coulson because your own pride got in the way. I am not subject to your bloody rainbow of security nonsense or a Shield oath....I will give that information to every news outlet that will listen to me.”

Mace glowered again but finally relented. “Until we get to the Playground,” he agreed. 

As he turned to leave Radcliffe pressed his advantage. “I’m taking Agents Fitz and Simmons after this is all over too.” 

Every eye in the room fixing him with a severe gaze. He wasn’t the only one protective of the young scientists. “I have a manor that is secluded but secure. They both need and have earned a break...so after Mr. Morrow has been dealt with I am taking them on Holiday.”

Radcliffe knew that they had placed a request for leave in order to move into their apartment outside of the base. He would assist them with that and then get them some where safe, even if it was for a few weeks. 

“It comes from the time the requested to relocate and not a day more,” Mace said and left the room. Radcliffe knew the day would come where he paid dearly for what he had just done...but for now he would savor the victory. 

“Damn,” Mack said clearly impressed. “Didn’t think you had that in you Doc.”

May also nodded her approval “I’ll leave them with you, Mack and I will go down and make sure he doesn’t harass Daisy too.” May pausing before she left, “And thank you, for everything.”

Once she was gone, Radcliffe slumped in relief for a moment before making his way over to the scientists bedside himself. Allowing himself a tender brush of Fitz’s head in a fatherly gesture. 

“You feel Shield is a threat to them?” AIDA asked having turned her attention back to treatment from protection. 

“Yes,” Radcliffe said simply. He’d lost count of how many near death experiences they had in the short time in knew them. “But you and I will do our best to minimize that threat.”


End file.
